


Undone

by queerest_avenger



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 18+, F/M, Orgasm Denial, Rimming, Smut, Soft Femme Dom, butt plug, pillow humping, sfd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 06:05:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18148064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerest_avenger/pseuds/queerest_avenger
Summary: Connor’s off from the DPD earlier than usual. The reader’s sort of dominant.





	Undone

She had texted Connor as she left work, letting him know she’d be at the store picking up some things for dinner and that she’d be gone for a while. Connor decided this would be a good opportunity to have some time to himself. He had gotten off of work early, which rarely happened. Connor had been pretty horny as of late and needed to relieve himself, so he decided to get comfortable. He shed his clothes and got onto the bed; positioning his pelvis above one of the pillows.

She walked in, placing her coat and keys on the hook by the door. She walked upstairs to hers and Connor’s room. What she walked in on took her aback. Connor was completely naked. The duvet partially covering his ass as he rutted against a pillow. He was gripping the sheets so hard his knuckles were turning a light blue. His pants and moans grew louder with each thrust of his hips against the material. His cheeks were stained a blue hue, a lone strand of hair stuck to his sweat covered forehead. She hadn’t realised Connor had been saying her name as he moaned. Connor desperately humping the pillow was an enjoyable sight. Connor made her aware that he was close to an orgasm as he started to slow his thrusts. She moaned as she watched him, licking her lips. His eyes shot open, ceasing his actions. His brown orbs found hers as he still held on to the bedsheets panting heavily. “Don’t stop on my account, handsome”, his partner winked. This made Connor’s blush deepen. She walked over to the bed, pulling the cover off him completely. She took notice of the blue plug that was in his hole. “Look at you, Con. You’re just begging to be fucked, aren’t you?”, she asked, clicking her tongue. Connor kept his eyes trained on her as she trailed her fingers down his back, stopping above his ass. She grabbed his ass, causing him to move against the pillow once more. “Please, Rae”, he pleaded. Rae released her grip on his ass, moving her hand towards the buzzing plug. She began pushing it in and out of his tight hole. Connor bucked his hips up as she moved it. “Shit,darling. I gonna come.” “Not yet, babyboy,” she chided. The android whined again as he grew impatient. She climbed on top of her boyfriend, straddling his waist. She ran a hand along his spine, stopping where his back and ass met. She spread his cheeks apart as she dipped her head between his legs. She placed kisses and bites along his inner thigh; marking him in hickeys. Rae made her way back to his entrance, pulling out the toy and placing it beside her. She licked around his puckered hole before delving her tongue inside him completely. Connor backed his ass up into her face as he moaned. “R-Rae, I-I’m c-close.” He buried his face in his arm to stifle his moans. She grabbed his ass more harshly as she ate him out. Connor rode out his orgasm, coming all over the pillow. She still had a firm grip on him as he lay still. She removed her face from his abused hole, wiping her lips. “You’re such a good boy, Con.” Rae got up from her position and sat at the edge of the bed; facing Connor. She brushed his hair off his forehead, bending down to kiss him. His blush still prominent as she pulled away. “Let’s get you cleaned up.” Connor got up from the soiled sheets and lone pillow, following his partner to the bathroom. She retrieved a washcloth from the closet, motioning for her boyfriend to sit on the toilet seat so she had better access (CyberLife just had to make him so fucking tall). Rae got down on her knees as she began to clean Connor’s still hard member. He placed his hand on her shoulder to steady himself. Hissing at the feeling of the material against his sensitive cock. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you’re trying to make me come again.” “Would you like that, beautiful? “Would you like me to make you come again?”, she asked looking up at the man. Connor bit his lip, his LED flashing yellow. “Yes,ma’m.”


End file.
